Best Laid Plans
by Champbrose
Summary: Roman leaves for a 3 day business trip but Seth doesn't want him to go. Seth is left with Roman's best friend Dean Ambrose. Seth despises everything about Dean. Dean just doesn't give a damn. Will Seth do something he will regret while Roman's away? Rolleigns but ultimately Ambrolleigns.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. They are owned by themselves and The WWE. This is completely fiction and has nothing to do with the actual characters mentioned.**

 **Note: This is my very first time writing fanfiction. I know it's not perfect but I'm very proud of it so enjoy. Thank you so much!**

Roman stood at the door waiting to tell his boyfriend goodbye. "Come on Seth. I'm only going to be gone for three days." Roman had an of town business trip and had to leave Seth alone in their three story house they lived in together.

Seth scoffed and stood up from the couch and stretched out his arms. "Three whole days without you is too long Romie." Seth called his older lover by the pet name Roman loved so much. "Dean will keep you company Seth, I called him earlier. He's on his way over now."

"I don't want Dean, we don't get along and he's crusty. I want my big Samoan boyfriend to stay home with me. Don't you want stay home and fuck me all day and night?" Roman rolled his eyes and sighed walking back into their living room. "Seth I love you and there's nothing better than fucking you into oblivion, but I have go on this trip and you can't stop me."

"Fine just go and hurry back to me as fast as you can." Seth pouted and walked over to where Roman was standing. "Come here gorgeous." Roman held his arms out for him. Seth walked over leaning up on his tip toes and rubbed his nose against Romans neck. "I've just never been without you this long. I know I'll be okay but I'm just a mess right now because I know I'm not going to be laying beside you in our bed for three nights." Seth hugged Roman's waist and laid his head on his chest. "Seth you know I love you with everything in me right?" Roman ran his fingers through his lovers hair.

Seth nodded and lifted his head and reached up on his toes again and lightly kissed Roman on the lips. Roman returned the kiss deepening it slightly. Seth pulled away and looked Roman in the eyes. "I love you too, so damn much. Now go before you miss your flight." Roman smirked and slapped Seth's ass once and turned towards the door again. "I'm getting that ass as soon as I walk back in this door."

Seth winked and blew Roman a kiss. "I can't wait Daddy." With that Roman closed the door behind him and got into his car and drove off to the airport. Seth slumped back down on the couch and pulled out his tablet and decided to catch up on some reading.

Three hours later:

Seth was asleep on the couch with his tablet on his chest when he heard a knock at the door. He rolled over and opened his eyes. "Yeah, yeah hold on a minute." He got to his feet and walked over to the door and opened it.

"About damn time asshole. I've been knocking for twenty minutes." Dean yelled as he walked into the house behind Seth. "Yeah well I fell asleep right after Roman left. I told him you didn't have to come over and babysit me. I'm a grown ass man you know." Seth sighed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah well your precious Romie told me otherwise. He said you were a wreck before he even left." Dean blurted out as he opened the fridge and looked for a drink. "Whatever. Roman just didn't want to leave me alone because he knows I don't sleep well without him." Seth eyed Dean as he grabbed a beer and opened it drinking it down fast. He sit the empty can down and belched loudly. Seth shook his head and rolled his eyes again. "God you're so damn rude and disrespectful. Didn't anyone teach you different?"

"You listen here you little twink. I don't give a damn what you say or think of me. Roman's my best friend and he told me to take care of his house and keep you company for three days and that's what I'm gonna do. I don't care if you like it or not." Dean opened another beer when he heard Seth march up the stairs yelling at him along the way. "I hate you so much you damn jerk!"

Dean laughed as walked into the living room and turned on the television. He wanted to catch up on some football. "I'm gonna put him in his place one day and he's gonna take it and shut his mouth when I do." Dean thought to himself as he found the game he wanted to watch.

Seth laid in his and Roman's king size bed while he thought of the amazing sex they'd shared that morning. He couldn't help the erection that was growing his his pants. He missed Roman and needed to get off badly. He slowly jerked his cock through his boxers and bit his lip. A few minutes passed and Seth was fisting his cock and moaning out loud. "Oh fuck Roman." Seth continued to jack off as the door slowly creaked open by itself.

Dean thought he heard Seth yelling at someone so he slowly walked up the stairs until he reached Seth's bedroom. He heard Seth again and this time he knew it was a moan. "Fuck yes." Seth moaned again louder. Dean was so turned on by Seth's moans. He slowly opened the door a little further until he could see Seth fully on the bed jacking off.

He walked into the room not caring if Seth heard him or not. "Well well what do we have here? Little twink jacking his little dick." Dean couldn't help but cackle as he continued. "Need any help there Sethy?" Dean walked up to the bed and stood right in front of Seth. Seth gasped and covered himself with the sheets. "Get out of here Dean you have no right to just walk into my room like that. GET OUT!" Seth yelled at Dean but he didn't move an inch. Instead Dean crawled on the bed with Seth and jumped on him laying directly on top of the younger man. He leaned down and got in Seth's face.

"Seth I've wanted to fuck you for months now. So stop denying me." Seth's eyes got wide as he cleared his throat. "God can you get anymore stupid? I'M IN LOVE WITH ROMAN YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Seth jerked away from Dean's grasp and tried to get off of the bed but Dean wouldn't let him go.

Dean continued to laugh at Seth as he reached down and grabbed Seth's semi hard dick. "Come on Seth you know you want me. Roman won't know anything about this. We both need this right now." Seth's held his mouth wide open as Dean started to jerk his cock back to full hardness. "Oh God. FUCK." He closed his eyes and rolled his hips into Dean's thrusts. "That's it I knew you couldn't resist me." Dean smirked as he stopped and let go of Seth's cock. "Now you're gonna take this dick and love it Seth, no objections." Seth wiggled his legs trying to break free again but Dean still had his weight on him.

"I can't do this to Roman. I just can't. I admit I want you too Dean but not enough to cheat on Roman!" Seth cried out and finally broke free from Dean. He slid off the bed and walked over to his closet. He stood there for a minute before he got an idea. He grabbed a box off the top shelf on his side of the closet he shared with Roman.

He looked inside the box and grinned widely at the object inside. "Since I won't let you fully fuck me with your dick. Would you be into using this with me?" Seth held up the 18 inch double headed flesh colored dildo in front of his face as he walked over to the bed where Dean was laying. "Holy shit where did you get that thing?" Dean's eyes went wide as he jumped from the bed and stood in front of Seth.

"That's the biggest dildo I've ever seen but why would you need it when you have Roman?" Dean questioned as he took the long shaft of the dildo into his hands. Seth shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed the dildo back from Dean. "Do you wanna use it with me or not?" Seth opened the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out his favorite lube. Dean smirked and took the hint and stripped himself of all of his clothing. "Hell yeah I'm gonna fuck your slutty ass with that dildo." He jumped on the bed and his dick bounced against his stomach. "I'm gonna make you feel every inch of that thing." Dean bit down on his lip trying to hold back his excitement.

Seth giggled and laid on the bed next to Dean. "Yeah since it's closest you'll ever get to fucking me." Dean laughed and shook his head. "Your jokes are gonna bite you in the ass Rollins, literally." He jerked the lube from Seth and slicked his fingers up with a generous amount and spread Seth's legs slipping his finger into the younger mans tight entrance. "Shit you're so fucking tight. This is going to be fun." Seth was getting antsy as he waited for Dean to continue. "Just get on with it will ya?"

Dean slicked up one end of the dildo with lube and lined it up with Seth's hole. Seth sat up on his elbows as he felt the dildo enter him. "Oh fuck that thing's huge." Dean smirked at Seth's outburst and continued to fuck Seth with the dildo. "That ass is sucking it right up. I can't wait until i get to fuck you for real." He started thrusting the dildo into Seth's ass harder and faster as Seth went crazy moaning loudly. "Shut the fuck up and fuck yourself with the other end you stupid bastard." Dean stopped fucking Seth with the dildo and let go of it leaving it inside of the other man.

"Fuck it. Here goes nothing." Dean poured some lube into his hand and rubbed it on his hole as well as the unused end of dildo. He sat up a little and lined it up with his entrance and pushed it into himself. "Oh shit you're right it's bigger than I thought." Seth started thrusting his hips up causing the dildo to push further into Dean. "Oh fuck you little twink keep doing that." Dean moaned as the dildo fucked into him.

Seth laughed and rolled his hips faster watching the dildo fuck deeper into the older man. "You're taking that cock like a pro Dean who would've thought you'd be such a slut?" Dean moaned louder as the dildo rubbed against his prostate causing him to grab his dick jerking it roughly. "Oh fuck I'm so close." Dean sat up higher causing the dildo to fill him even more. "Don't cum yet you gotta make me cum first." Dean lifted his right foot and rubbed it against Seth's neglected cock causing sweet friction. That drove Seth insane. "Oh yeah keep doing that Dean fuck." Dean continued to rub his foot against Seth's cock while he shifted his hips again causing the dildo to hit Seth's prostate head on. "Oh fuck i'm coming, i'm coming." Seth's head fell back as he came all over his stomach and chest.

Dean worked his cock harder and faster until he shot his hot load all over his hand. "Fuck that was so fucking hot. I never knew you were that kinky Seth." Seth smirked and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "If you'd stop being such a fucking jerk all the time you'd learn a thing or two." Seth laughed and got up off the bed heading into the bathroom. "Now get out of my bedroom you dirty skank!" Seth yelled at Dean as he started the shower. Dean stood up and limped a little walking out of the room. "Next time I'm gonna fuck you for real twink." Dean whispered to himself and smirked.

The next morning:

Dean slept in the spare bedroom after he showered from last nights activities. He was currently in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when he heard Seth come downstairs.

"Hey asshole." Was all Dean got as Seth sit down at the other side of the table. "What's your problem this early?" Dean asked as he scratched his head. "What happened last night can't happen again Dean. I had fun but I can't fully cheat on Roman. I love him too much." Dean sighed and put his bowl and spoon in the sink. "Seth you already crossed the line with me last night. I'm going to get what I want. You might as well face it and give into me. Yeah Roman's my best friend but I've wanted you for awhile now. I don't want to take you from Roman. I just want to fuck you Seth." Seth's eyes went wide. "So you just wanna fuck me once and then you'll leave me alone so I can continue to be happy with Roman?" Seth asked as he bit into an apple.

Dean laughed lightly as he looked right at Seth. "Once you get this dick Sethy you're gonna want it again and again." Dean giggled and got up heading into the living room. Seth rolled his eyes as he finished his apple. He walked into the living room sitting on the opposite end of the couch. "Not gonna happen Ambrose. I have a big Samoan boyfriend who dicks me down properly anytime I want it so why would I want you to fuck me?" Dean laughed again and moved closer to Seth. "I seen the way you looked at me last night Seth. Hell you even admitted that you wanted me so why you're denying it now I'll never know." Dean scoffed and rubbed his face.

"Wherever Dean. Only two more days and my man will be home and I won't have to look at your dusty ass any longer. I'm going out, bye bitch." Seth got up and walked out the front door heading for his morning jog. Dean sighed and turned on the television ignoring Seth.

Seth got back from his jog and rested against the side of the house when his phone rang. He saw that it was Roman so he answered quickly. "Hello Romie." "Hey Seth I've missed your voice babe." Seth could hear the love in his boyfriend's voice "I've missed you too baby so much."

Roman smiled on the other end of the line. "Have you gotten along with Dean since I've been gone? Anything happen I should know about?" Roman smirked. He knew how much of a diva Seth could be. "We've been okay but he's annoying as shit and he's not you." Seth wined into the phone hoping Roman would say he was coming home early.

"Babe he's not that bad. I should know he's my best friend. Let him watch football and drink a few beers and he'll be okay I promise." Seth huffed but agreed to disagree. "Okay fine. I can't wait to hold and kiss you when you get home." Roman chuckled a little before he got off the line. "Okay babe. I have to go, I have a meeting soon. I'll call you tonight. I love you." Seth's heart melted. "I love you too baby."

Roman had just finished talking to Seth when he got another call on his business line. "Yes, this is Roman Reigns." He sighed when he heard his bosses voice. He didn't want anything to stop him from going home the next day.

Actually his boss called to let him know that the meeting he had scheduled had been canceled due to disclosed reasons. Roman actually got excited when he heard the news. His didn't have anymore business to take care of on this trip and that meant he could go home early to be with Seth sooner than he thought. He was about to call Seth back and tell him the news but he decided not to. He wanted to surprise Seth and Dean. He smiled as he drive back to his hotel.

The rest of the day and night Seth avoided Dean and stayed in his room laying in bed listening to music. He drifted off into sleep sooner than he thought. Dean just decided to stay downstairs and leave Seth alone for the rest of the time he had to keep him company. He figured he wouldn't be able to get through to Seth anymore so he decided to just drop it and leave his little conquest behind him. Seth was with Roman and wasn't budging on letting him fuck him. He fell asleep on the couch watching another football game.

At 5 am Seth was tossing and turning in bed. He was having a hot sex dream that he couldn't wake up from. Dean was on top of him thrusting into his tight heat fast and rough as he moaned as loud as he could. He reached down for his cock and jerked it hard trying to get off quickly but it wasn't working. He finally woke up and opened his eyes after awhile and looked around wondering if he was dreaming or not. He looked down to see his dick still painfully hard. He got up and quietly walked downstairs for a drink only to find Dean laying on the couch asleep.

Seth got an idea to end all of this tension between him and Dean. He was gonna give him what he wanted. He was gonna let Dean fuck him one time and get it out of his system. He got down on his knees and crawled over to Dean and ironically his cock was bulging in the front of his pajamas. Seth's mouth watered and he grabbed Dean's hard erection.

Dean groaned but didn't wake up. Seth smirked and stuck his hand into Dean's pants grabbing his cock again. He jerked it a few times before be took it out exposing it to the cool air. Seth's eyes got big as he slowly licked the head of Dean's cock. Dean moaned softly and Seth couldn't help but swallow all of Dean into his mouth. He was so turned on by giving Dean a blowjob while he was asleep. Seth bobbed his head up and down slowly a few times when he felt a strong hand grab the back of his head pulling his hair roughly. Seth was fucked now.

Dean didn't know if he was dreaming or not but he grabbed Seth up by his hair and looked at him through the dim light shining through the room. "What the fuck Seth. What are you doing?" Seth smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I was sucking your dick and doing a pretty good job when you rudely interrupted me, you asshole." Dean smiled and pulled Seth up to him kissing him roughly. Seth moaned into Dean's mouth and kissed him back passionately.

Dean pulled away from Seth's lips and smirked. "So this means you're gonna let me fuck you for real this time?" Seth nodded then slipped back down to Dean's dick and deep throated it gagging on it slightly. "That's it choke on my cock." Dean moaned out and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he held on to Seth's hair.

"Shit stop. I'm gonna cum." Dean pulled Seth off of his cock only for Seth to take lead again. "If I'm letting you fuck me it's gonna be by my rules and terms. Now lay back and let take control." Seth giggled and pulled his pants off as well as his partners. "Come on Seth ride my cock please you know you want to."

Seth smirked and straddled dean's waist his fat cock resting on the crack of Seth's ass. "I told you I call the shots. You just shut your mouth and take it." Dean rested his hands on the sides of Seth's hips as Seth lifted three of his fingers to Dean's mouth. "Suck whore." Dean did as he was told and sucked Seth's fingers in and out of his mouth.

Seth then took his fingers and guided them to his hole and fingered himself slowly. He moaned stretching himself slightly before he lined Dean's cock with his entrance. He slowly sit down on Dean's cock filling himself up all the way. "Shit you're so tight Sethy damn." Seth smiled at the nickname Dean continued to call him. He slowly started to move up and down fucking himself on Dean's cock. "So fucking good." Seth moaned each time he rocked himself on Dean's dick.

"Shit Seth I can't just sit here. I gotta fuck you until you cry." With that Dean grabbed Seth's hips and fucked into Seth fast and feverishly. Seth moaned like whore not caring who heard him. "Oh god yes, fuck me Dean." Seth bit down on Dean's shoulder as he felt his climax reaching. Dean smacked Seth's ass getting his attention. "Look at me when you cum twink."

Seth looked at Dean and kissed him wildly as he came between their sweaty bodies. Dean came right after filling Seth full of his hot product. Just as they we're finishing up Seth heard the keys in the front door turning. "Holy shit Dean run upstairs it's Roman." Dean laughed for some odd reason but Seth didn't give a damn.

Seth felt his stomach drop when he heard the key turn and the door finally opened. "Seth are you up? It's me Babe." Seth was speechless. His heart was throbbing out of chest. "Yeah it's me Romie. I slept on the couch last night." Seth answered weakly as Roman walked into their dark living room moving closer to Seth. He looked at Seth for minute noticing his features. "Why are you naked and sweaty? Where's Dean?"

This was it. Seth was about to loose everything. "Um he's upstairs. In the guest bedroom." Roman's nostrils were flaring out and he clenched his fists. "I'm gonna kill that cocksucker." Roman ran up the stairs and Seth followed. "Babe nothing happened between us. What are you going to do?" Roman reached the bedroom door and knocked. "Dean you fucker let me in."

Dean slowly opened the door and Roman moved in quickly. "Why the fuck was Seth on the couch sweaty and naked like he just got fucked by you?" Dean popped his neck then his knuckles. Seth just stood froze and speechless again. He knew this wasn't going to end well. "I don't know man beats me." He stood there tapping his collarbone. "No fuck it. Maybe I did fuck him. Maybe he couldn't get enough of my big dick and maybe he was begging for more."

Roman looked down at Seth as he held his face in his hands and starting sobbing. "You motherfucker you were supposed to wait until I got home! I wanted us all to fuck together. I wanted to see you fuck him good. You ruined my plan bitch." Roman held an evil grin as he punched Dean in the gut causing him to double over in pain. Roman started laughing hysterically just like Dean had earlier.

Seth was sure he was stuck in a bad dream. He fucking had to be. His mind wasn't processing the conversation Roman and Dean were having. Had Roman planned for them to have a threesome? Had it been okay for him and Dean to fuck? Nothing was making sense. Seth stood up and rubbed his eyes. "Hold the fuck up Roman. What the fuck are you talking about? You gave Dean permission to fuck me? What is wrong with you? I don't get whatever game you two are playing but I'm done." Seth shoved Roman before making a beeline for the door.

Roman grabbed Seth by the arm pulling him against his chest and kissed him hard on the lips. "Mmm get off of me Roman you bastard." Roman laughed again and picked Seth up off his feet wrapping his legs around his waist. "Seth baby. I've been trying to find a way to bring Dean into our bed for months now. I see the way you look at him when he's over and I know you lust over him. I had a few sexual encounters with Dean back in college so he's definitely the only guy I trust you with. Are you willing to bring Dean into the bedroom with us anytime we want?"

Seth's eyes were still wide from all that Roman had told him. He just looked around for a minute then buried his face into Roman's chest and sobbed lightly. "I thought you were mad at me for sleeping with Dean. I thought you were about to leave me Roman!" Roman laughed while Dean just stood there smiling. "You two fucking jerks set me up! You invited Dean over here to fucking tease me. You're not nice Romie!" Seth punched Roman playfully in the chest and flipped Dean off.

"Twink this one's all on Roman man. He told me to come over and lay it on you thick so when he came home he could have a fuck fest with us both I guess. I did enjoy that tight ass Seth. I don't regret fucking you one bit. Maybe Roman's up for round two?" Dean smirked and Roman winked at Dean and he knew what was up. Dean came up behind Seth and gave his ass a hard smack. "We're gonna fuck you into next week Sethy boy."

That's exactly how Seth ended up on his back with Roman between his legs sucking him off and fingering his ass at the same time. "Please i'm not gonna last long baby." Seth moaned as he sucked Dean's dick at the same time. All Dean could do was close his eyes and enjoy the pleasure from Seth's hot mouth. Roman pulled away from Seth and reached over to grab the lube on the bedside table. "Turn around and stay on your knees."

With that Seth pulled away from Dean and turned around waiting for Roman impatiently. "Hurry up and fuck me already." Seth whimpered and Roman smacked his ass hard before ramming his lubed member fully into his ass. Seth cried out as Roman started fucking him slowly at first then faster with each thrust. "Oh god yes." Seth moaned as he reached up and grabbed for Dean's neglected cock again. He licked the tip like a lollipop while his ass got pounded by Roman.

"Roman why didn't we decide to share your little cock slut sooner?" Dean hissed as Seth started sucking on his balls. Roman let out a growl like moan as he pumped into Seth a few more times before he stopped. "Fuck man I don't know but I gotta see if he can take both of us at once."

Seth's eyes went wide at the thought of having Roman and Dean fucking him at the same time. Roman pulled out of Seth rolling him over on his back. "Seth baby are you ready for both of us?" "If anyone can handle two dicks it's me." Seth chuckled a little and sit down on his boyfriend's dick letting it slide in him once again. Roman pointed at Dean signaling him to move foward. Dean leaned behind Seth and pushed his length into him slowly. Seth was filled up to the hilt by his boyfriend and the guy he couldn't stand.

Things turned hazy for Seth as he felt his hole being stretched so much it hurt. His insides were on fire but he loved it. "Fucking shit. Gotta move." Seth begged as he dug his fingernails into his boyfriend's shoulders. Roman and Dean started moving inside of Seth creating a rhythm. The pain and pleasure mixed and soon all three were moaning together in unison.

Seth felt his cock twitching and the assault on his prostate was sending him over the edge. "Roman...D-Dean fuck." That was it for the younger man. He came between his and Roman's chests letting his head fall onto Dean's shoulder riding out his orgasm. Both men continued thrust into him as their climaxes hit simultaneously. Moans filled the air as Seth's tight heat milked their cocks of everything they had.

They all three stayed in that same position panting while they came down from their sexual high. Dean pulled out first and laid back on the bed. Seth got up and limped to the bathroom to clean up. "Holy fuck that was amazing." Dean panted and Roman laid next to him wiping the sweat from his face. "Yeah it was. We'll definitely have to do it again. So what do you say?" Dean looked at him for a minute thinking about what the other man was offering him. He was about to give his answer when he was rudely interrupted.

"God I didn't think i'd ever get all of the cum out of my ass. You guys are dicks." Seth pouted as he climbed into bed lying between the two older men. "Shut up twink you know you liked two dicks in that slutty ass of yours." Dean laughed and turned on his side facing the the other men. "Yeah Roman, I'll definitely have to take you up on that offer." Dean nodded as he rolled over between his newly found lovers. "I can't wait to get some of that big Samoan cock again." Roman's eyes got wide at Dean's sudden outburst. "That can be arranged as soon as Seth learns to share." With that all three men laughed and shared a few kisses before they fell sleep in each others embrace.

 **Well there it is. If you can tell I went into this with Rolleigns on my brain but I just couldn't leave out Dean! Ambreigns kinda got neglected but I'm writing something special for them. :) Reviews are greatly appriciated. I'm probably going to stick with oneshots just because I work all the time and I don't want to commit to a multi chapter story that I can't update regularly. If you have any advice for me about writing feel free to message me please. I handle criticism well because it lets me know what I'm doing wrong. Well thanks again for reading my story! ONESHOT REQUESTS ARE OPEN. (Just message me or kik me manduhhsue. Thanks!)**


End file.
